A Life Worth Living
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: This is a KyoxTohru short story. Just a few chapters about their life together. Curses broken, promises made and a future is built. Please R&R and ENJOY! Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Last Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Authors Note: Ok this is keeping with my current pregnancy theme. Instead of this being a one shot I decided to do key moment chapters. Starting with Kyo being released from his bet with Akito. The next chapter will be the breaking of the curse, then the proposal and so on. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is accepted and flames are deleted. Thank you!**

The Last Fight

"This has to be the day." Kyo Sohma said to himself as he slipped into his graduation robe. If he didn't beat Yuki today then he would be exiled for the rest of his life.

"Kyo?" Shigure Sohma called as he walked into the room.

"Knock much?" Kyo shouted, angry at the interruption.

"You'll live." Shigure said, sticking his hands in the pockets of his suit. "I want to speak to you for a moment." He said, becoming uncharacteristically serious.

"Ok." Kyo said, "What's up?"

Shigure said, " Today is a big day for you; for many reasons."

"I know that! Did you just come in here to rub it in?" Kyo shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Sit down Kyo." Shigure said, choosing to ignore the outburst. Kyo obeyed. "I want you to know something. I have watched you grow and mature over these last few years. You learned how to be kind to people and how to coexist with others. I watched you turn into, what I consider to be, a fine man."

"Shigure, I…." Kyo began.

"Let me finish." Shigure interrupted, "Anyway, what I want you to know is that no matter what happens today… No matter the outcome… I am proud of you, Kyo. I am proud of the man you have become and am even more proud to have been able to witness the transition from selfish boy to honorable man."

Kyo clenched his fists, willing himself not to cry. This speech Shigure was giving sounded a lot like goodbye and it was killing Kyo. This couldn't be the end. Not now. Not since he finally found everything he was looking for.

"Thank you Shigure." Kyo said, "I appreciate it. Really."

Shigure stood up, pulling Kyo with him. He extended his hand and Kyo took it. Shigure pulled him into a "man hug" and said "No matter what anyone says or does, you always have me as a friend, kid. Your cousin Shigure is here for you."

"Thank you." Kyo said. It was all he could say because all he wanted to do was cry. That was the first time Shigure ever referred to himself has Kyo's cousin.

Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma stood outside with Hitori and Kazuma Sohma, waiting for Shigure and Kyo.

"I wonder what is keeping Kyo." Tohru said, fidgeting with her robe.

"This is a very…. important day… for him." Yuki said, choosing his words wisely.

"Better believe it rat boy." Kyo said, appearing in the doorway with Shigure.

Yuki opened his mouth to respond but shut it when a car suddenly appeared. It was Akito's car.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kazuma said, "I thought you said he was to sick to come Hitori?"

"I did." Hitori said, standing in front of Yuki and Tohru.

"Good morning." Akito said, stepping out of the town car.

"What are you doing here, Akito?" Kazuma asked.

"Why, I've come for Kyo of course." Akito stated, as if everyone else was stupid for not knowing.

Kyo's eyes widened in horror. With that Shigure took a protective stance in front of Kyo, blocking the now terrified cat.

"What?" Tohru cried, "No… It's to soon!"

"Actually it is not too soon, you stupid girl." Akito said with a laugh "Kyo said that he would beat Yuki before graduation. Well, if I am not mistaken, graduation is today. In a few minutes actually. Since Kyo hasn't beaten Yuki he has lost our bet. So, Kyo, if you would come with me." Akito said, pulling a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket. Kyo remained frozen in place.

"Akito, that is a dirty trick." Hitori said.

"Yes well I don't always play nice. As you know Hitori." Akito said. Hitori glared at him, his mind flashing to Kana.

"I won't let you take my son!" Kazuma said, throwing a punch in Akito's direction. Akito ducked and Kazuma crashed to the ground. "You are a pitiful fool Kazuma. Adopting the disgusting cat the way you did. He is not worth your time." Akito spat.

"Don't speak of my son that way!" Kazuma said, jumping to his feet. He threw another punch. Akito ducked and kicked Kazuma, his foot making contact in the middle of his abdomen, sending him flying into a tree. Kazuma didn't get up.

"Stop!" Kyo shouted, pushing past Shigure and running to his father. After seeing that Kazuma was ok, Kyo stood up and got in Akito's face. "Leave my family alone."

"What family? These people hate you as much as I do." Akito said.

"No we don't" Hitori said "We care about Kyo."

"Yes, we all do." Shigure said. Tohru nodded in agreement, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then you are all fools!" Akito shouted.

Yuki stepped forward "Akito, leave him alone. Must you do this now?"

Akito cupped Yuki's face in his hands "My sweet Yuki. Do I have to remind you what will happen to you if you disobey me?" Yuki trembled in fear. The feeling of Akito touching him made him paralyzed by horrible memories.

Just when Yuki couldn't stand it anymore Kyo stepped between them, pushing Yuki back, "Leave him and her and everyone else alone and I will go with you." Kyo said.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted "No!"

Kyo smiled "I love you." He said, kissing Tohru's forehead.

"I love you too." Tohru said.

Kyo smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Then he turned to Akito "For her… for them… I accept exile."

"Wait !" Yuki exclaimed as Akito went to cuff Kyo.

"Yuki?" Akito said, giving him a look meant to frighten him. For the second time in his life Yuki wasn't afraid of Akito. The first was when he tried to protect Tohru from him. Now it was Kyo's turn.

"We still haven't graduated." Yuki said, pulling his robe up over his head and throwing it on the ground. He removed the jacket of his suit and rolled up his sleeves. He took an attack position and said "There is still time." And with that he charged at Kyo, wrapping his arms around his neck and sending them both flying into the bushes and temporarily out of sight.

"What the fuck are you doing rat?" Kyo whispered

"This is your last chance to beat me. So show them what you have trained for. Akito has to think I am trying but I won't be."

"I want to beat you fair! Don't pussy out on me."

"Don't be proud! You have someone out there who will be destroyed if you are exiled. Do it for her." Yuki said, jumping out of the bushes, ready to put on a show. "C'mon you stupid cat! Are you giving up already?"

"You wish!" Kyo shouted. He stood up and removed his robe and jacket. He ran at Yuki and landed a good punch to his face. Yuki flew back and crashed through the door, landing on the dining table. He got up and charged Kyo who ducked out of the way. Yuki crashed into Akito, who threw him back into the fight. Kyo kicked his leg and Yuki grabbed his foot, spinning him into the air. Kyo flew into the air and jerked his body to land into a tree. Yuki looked up and blinked, he was trying to tell him something.

"C'mon cat! Come get me!" Yuki shouted. Kyo smirked and jumped down. They each threw punches and Yuki kicked Kyo in the head. Then Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist and pinned him against a tree.

"Finish this." Yuki whispered, only loud enough for Kyo's cat ears to hear. "Don't hold back. I can handle anything."

"Go to hell rat boy!" Kyo shouted, for show, and pulled Yuki from the tree. He held tight on Yuki's wrist and pushed him to the ground, dislocating Yuki's shoulder on the way down. Yuki cried out in pain and Kyo winced a little. Kyo held him on the ground and counted to three.

"Do you give up yet?" Kyo asked.

"Yes!" Yuki panted, "I surrender."

"No! Yuki! Get up!" Akito shouted, fury in his eyes "Get up! Obey me!"

Yuki didn't answer he just lay there as Kyo got off of him. Kazuma ran to his son and embraced him "You did it." He said

"Yuki sacrificed himself…. He let me win." Kyo whispered.

"I know." Kazuma said.

The two looked down as Hitori went to Yuki's aid. "This will hurt." Hitori warned, grabbing Yuki's wrist. "Do it." Yuki said. Kyo couldn't watch as Hitori popped Yuki's shoulder back into place.

"Kyo," Yuki said, sitting up "You fought well."

Kyo extended his hand and helped Yuki to his feet "Like my life depended on it."

The two shook hands and turned to Akito. "It's over" They said in unison.

Akito's eyes danced with fury "Yuki… How could you betray me in this way."

"Why don't you ask your whips?" Yuki said.

Akito growled under his breath and grabbed Yuki by his throat. He lifted Yuki off the ground "You dare to think you can separate yourself from me? You fool!"

"Akito!" Shigure and Hitori cried, attempting to pull Yuki back down.

"You're killing him!" Tohru cried beating on Akito's back. Akito used his free hand to thrust Tohru against the hood of the car, knocking her unconscious. Seeing this, Kyo became enraged. He stepped forward and grabbed the arm that Akito was using to hold Yuki.

"You lost Akito… Deal with it." Kyo said, then he smashed his fist into Akito's arm, shattering the bones. Akito screamed in pain as he dropped Yuki. Shigure and Hitori dragged Yuki out of the way and Kyo went to Tohru.

"Tohru?" Kyo said, "Are you ok?"

Tohru's eyes fluttered open "Kyo?"

"Hi." Kyo said, pulling Tohru to her feet and away from the car. Everyone then watched as Akito climbed into the back seat and the car pulled away. Then he was gone. Gone and not missed.

"Is it really over?" Tohru asked, gripping Kyo's hand. "You don't have to be locked up?"

Kyo looked at Yuki and the others, who just smiled, "I don't have to be locked up."

"Hey," Kazuma said, handing Kyo his robe "What do you say we get you guys graduated?"

"Ok!" Tohru said, making her way down the path with Kazuma, Hitori and Shigure.

Kyo hung back and grabbed Yuki's arm as he passed "Yuki…" Kyo said, "I…. I umm… Why did you do that for me?"

Yuki sighed, "I hated you because you are the cat. You fought, desperately, to be accepted into the family that I was so desperate to get away from. I hated you because I thought you were foolish. Then… You… You got between him and I with no concern for yourself. Why did you do that?"

"Because I know how… afraid of Akito you are. He shouldn't be able to manipulate you like that."

"Well… When I saw you ready to sacrifice yourself to protect us from Akito I realized that maybe you weren't as foolish as I thought." Yuki said.

"Kyo? Yuki? You coming?" Tohru called.

"Plus," Yuki said, "I couldn't stand the thought of the pain that Miss Honda would feel if she lost the man she loved."

Kyo stuck his hand out "I never thought I would say this… Truce?"

Yuki stared at Kyo's hand as if it were horribly deformed, "I never thought I would say _this_… Truce."

Tohru smiled as she watched Yuki and Kyo shake hands. Finally, the cat and the mouse had called a truce. Things were finally at peace.

**Authors Note: Hello All! This is my version of Yuki and Kyo's final battle. I am not too good at battle scenes so forgive me but I think you get the point. Please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Pretty please, feed my muse!**

**XOXO**

**Seraphina**


	2. A Curse Broken:Better Then I Know Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The song belongs to Adam Lambert.**

**Authors Note: This is the breaking of the curse! Tohru gets tired of Kyo's temper and they fight. Can things be fixed or has he screwed up for good?**

**A Curse Broken: Better Then I Know Myself**

**Kyo's POV**

"Kyo don't eat that!" Tohru cried as I dipped a spoon into a pot of stew, but she was too late. I shoveled a heaping spoonful of stew into my mouth. Immediately the taste of leek filled my mouth. I thought I was going to be sick. "That has leeks in it." Tohru whispered as I spit the food into the sink.

"Why the hell did you put leeks in it?" I shouted, "You know I hate leeks!"

Tohru pointed to the second pot, "That doesn't have leeks in it. I put some aside for you already."

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"You're always sorry, Kyo." Tohru said, "You yell at me over the tiniest things and then apologize. I accept your apology and convince myself that your anger is not directed at me. I tell myself that you have had a tough life and have a short fuse because of it. I convince myself that it isn't really me you're yelling at, but it is."

I was shocked. Tohru never talked to me like this. I had no idea that my temper bothered her so much. That's stupid! How could I not realize. "Tohru… I…. "

"Kyo, no one said you had to stay. No one said that you have to stay. If it is so irritating for you to be with me then go!" Tohru shouted, throwing her knife into the sink.

"Who said I wanted to go?" I shouted back.

"Well you act like living here is such a hassle! If you would rather be living somewhere else then do us both a favor and leave!" Tohru shouted. I couldn't believe it. We were having our first fight. After nearly two years of dating, we were having our first fight. She was making it sound lie being with me was a chore for her. Damn that pissed me off!

"Well if being with me is such a chore for you then I should go!" I shouted. I stormed out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Shigure and Yuki stared as Tohru followed me. "But if I go… I won't be back!" I said, only half lying.

"Fine! It will give me a break from being yelled at over leeks!"

"Fine! I will get a break from having to protect you from your space cadet self!" I said. The look on her face when I said that was like a knife to my heart. I really did it this time.

"Get out!" Tohru shouted, pointing to the door, "Get out you useless cat!"

That did it. It was like someone plunged a knife deep into my chest and twisted it. Without saying another word I stormed out, ignoring Shigure as he called my name. I wouldn't go back. I couldn't go back.

I walked through town for hours. Plugged into my iPod I listened to the angriest music I had. I was angry but not at Tohru. She was right. I treated her like crap when I lost my temper and she just put up with it because she loved me. She loved me and I loved her.

"You idiot!" I shouted to myself. People around me stopped and stared. I just put my head down and kept walking. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at it I saw that I had a message from Yuki.

_She's hysterical. She keeps saying that she didn't want you to leave. You'd better think of something to show her how much you love her, stupid cat! Get back here and make it right!_

For once the rat was right. I had to do something…. But what? What could I possibly do to show her that she is and always will be my life? My life. Together forever. "That's it!" I exclaimed, as I took off running.

I ran for twelve blocks until I reached my destination. Walking through the door I was confronted with the most important decision of my life.

"How may I help you sir?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"I need an engagement ring." I said, completely breathless.

The girl smiled, "Alright. My name is Mine and I will be happy to help. How do you want it to look?" she asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "She had been looking in a magazine one day and saw this," I pulled out a picture and handed it to her "She said it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. I took the picture out when she wasn't looking.

"Oh this is beautiful." Mine said. She reached into the counter and pulled out the exact ring. "It is a two carat brilliant cut pink diamond surrounded by smaller clear diamonds, set in platinum."

I looked at the picture, then at the ring. Perfect match. This was the one. "This is it. I will take it."

"Ok. How will you be paying?" Mine asked.

"Credit." I said, handing her my credit card. After "beating" Yuki I was finally allowed a share of the Sohma trust. I was just as well off as the rest of them. But money was no object here. I would have sold a kidney to give Tohru her dream ring.

"Ok," Mine said, taking my card "Thank you, "

"Thank you, Mine." I said.

I stepped out of the shop, the ring box safe in my jacket pocket. Suddenly the sky opened up and it began to rain. Around me people took shelter to wait out the storm. I couldn't wait. I stepped into the road and began running in the direction of home. As I ran I thought about what I would say to her when I got there. Only one thing came to mind. A song. A song that perfectly described my feelings. The perfect way for me to ask her to be my wife.

I ran home and skid to a stop outside the back door. Inside I could hear her crying. I cleared my throat and leapt onto the porch. I threw the door open and saw her sitting there. Shigure and Yuki said beside her, trying to comfort her without hugging her. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something. I put my hand up to stop her. I had to say what I needed to say before I lost my nerve.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to loose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

"Kyo… What?" Tohru said. I was slightly embarrassed, singing in front of everyone. But if it showed Tohru I loved her, I didn't care.

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_Coz if I wanted to go_

_I woulda gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I woulda left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Tohru wiped her eyes and smiled. I felt the knife slowly pulling out of my chest. She was listening. She understood.

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_Deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_Coz I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

I took Tohru's hand and pulled her to her feet. I held her hand tight and stared into her bright blue eyes. I wiped the remaining tears from her face.

_Coz if I wanted to go_

_I woulda gone by now _

_But I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I woulda left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Now was the moment of truth. I dropped to my knees and pulled the ring box out of my pocket. The entire room gasped as I opened it, presenting the ring. Tohru clamped her right hand over her mouth as I gripped her left.

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go to far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You are the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

_Coz if I wanted to go_

_I woulda gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I woulda left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Now Tohru was uncontrollably sobbing. Even Shigure and that damn rat were crying.

"Tohru. I know I am a hard person to deal with. I am a hard person to live with. I am a hard person to love. But you managed to break down all of my barriers and allowed me to be vulnerable. You love me for me and are the only person who ever has. I promise, if you say yes, that I will always put you first. I will always protect you and I will always love you. Will you, Tohru Honda, accept this foolish cat, and be my wife?" I asked. I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

Tohru smiled, "That is Mrs. Foolish Cat to you. Yes."

Then, just as I was about to put the ring on Tohru's finger, I felt my entire body be thrust backwards. I hit the wall with a thud and collapsed to the floor. I saw the same thing happen to Shigure and Yuki. Then I saw, floating over us, were the figures of a cat, rat and dog.

"It is finally over." They said, as they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Shigure said, rubbing his head.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried, dropping to her knees in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Tohru…"I said. "I think I…." I pulled her to me and held her tight. Nothing happened. No pop or puff of smoke. Nothing.

"Oh my gods!" Yuki cried. Shigure just began crying. I gripped Tohru so tight I was afraid I might break her.

"You did it." I said. "You broke the curse."

"I did?" She asked.

"Oh Miss Honda." Yuki said, getting to his feet. "You did it. You loved the cat. You accepted the unacceptable and in doing so you set us all free."

Tohru got to her feet, pulling me with her. "So it is over?"

"It is finally over." Shigure said, pulling Tohru into a hug.

I smiled. I felt genuine joy. For the first time in my life I was free to feel happiness with no repercussions. "Tohru," I said, pulling her away from Shigure. "I think this belongs to you." I said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

She leapt into my arms "I love you so much Kyo. More than anything."

"I love you too. Forever."

**Authors Note: What do ya'll think? I know I said that I wanted 5 reviews before I posted this but I was just so excited about it! I think that the song describes Kyo's feelings for Tohru perfectly. If you can you really should listen to the song, it's beautiful! PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be up soon but you MUST review!**

**XOXO**

**Seraphina**


	3. You Are Mine and I Yours Forevermore

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Note: Wedding day! Yay Mr. & Mrs. Kyo Sohma!**

You Are Mine and I Yours… Forevermore.

Tohru awoke that morning with a happy sigh. Today was her wedding day. Today was the day that she would marry the love of her life. Today was the beginning of her forever with Kyo Sohma.

A knock on the door tore her from her daydream. "Come in!" she called.

"She's awake!" a voice cried as the door slid open. "Tohru! You're finally awake!"

"Good morning Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, taking the former bunny into her arms. Since the curse was broken Momiji hugged practically every female that he came into contact with.

"Momiji, I am sure Miss Honda doesn't want you hanging on her." Yuki said, walking in behind Momiji.

"Yuki! You can't call her Miss Honda anymore! As of today she is Mrs. Sohma." Momiji said.

"They're not married yet, Momiji. She is still Miss Honda to me." Yuki said with a smile. "Why don't you go tell the others that Miss Honda is awake and put on the kettle for tea."

"Alright! Bye Tohru." Momiji said, skipping from the room.

Yuki sat on the bed next to Tohru. "So, Mrs. Sohma." Yuki said.

Torhu blushed, "That's me! But please Yuki, after today, call me Torhu. Please."

Yuki nodded, "Alright… Tohru."

"Yuki. I need to tell you something." Tohru said.

"Anything."

Tohru teared up, "I love you. You are like the brother that I never got to have. I love you for bringing me into this family. Thank you."

Yuki pulled Tohru into a hug, "I love you too, Tohru. Thank you for being the sister I never had. Thank you for accepting- and saving- this family."

They pulled apart and Yuki wiped the tears from Torhu's cheeks, "Now, no tears. This is a happy day."

"A very happy day." Tohru said. Yuki stood up and put his arm out for Torhu to take. She jumped up and happily looped her arms through Yuki's.

"Ready for the crowd?" Yuki asked, as he slid the door open.

"Ready." Tohru smiled.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried as Tohru and Yuki descended the stairs.

"Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed, pulling her "sister" into a hug. Soon Uuo and Hana joined them.

"Cheers for the maids of honor!" Uuo said. The foursome burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright ladies, let old Shigure through!" Shigure said, pulling the girls off of Tohru.

"Hi Shigure." Tohru said as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Good morning beautiful bride." Shigure said, willing himself not to cry.

"Speaking of bride," Tohru said, pulling away. "Where is Hitori? I need to speak to the two of you."

"Hari? He's outside having a cigarette. Lets go join him." Shigure said leading Tohru onto the porch.

"Good morning, Tohru." Hitori said, blowing a puff of smoke away from her.

"Good Morning, Hitori." Tohru said.

"Tohru would like to speak to us, Hari." Shigure said, sitting down beside his best friend. 

"Oh?" Hitori said, looking at Tohru.

"Yes." Tohru said, suddenly feeling shy. "Umm… You both know that my father died when I was a child and my grandfather, the one that I lived with, passed away last year. "

"Yes." The guys said in unison.

"So… Umm… You both have always been there for me. You protect me, you love me and you support me. Just like big brothers would."

"We do." They said.

"Alright. So as my big brothers… Umm… I was wondering… If it wouldn't burden you in anyway… Would you both… Would you give me away today?"

With that question, Shigure started to cry and Hitori looked shocked.

"Of course I will." Shigure sobbed.

"Thank you Shigure." Tohru said.

Then she looked at Hitori. He started at her, his eyes welling up slightly. Hitori wasn't good at showing emotion but Tohru always seemed to bring it out of him. He stood up and pulled Tohru to him, a tear falling onto her neck. "I would consider it an honor." He said.

Torhu began to cry. This family, the family she was marrying into today, made her so utterly happy. "Thank you, Hari."

"So, where is Hatsaharu?" Tohru asked, noticing the cows' absence.

"He is with Kyo. Haru is under strict orders to keep Kyo away from you. As is tradition." Uuo said of her current boyfriend. After the curse was broken Uuo and Haru got together.

"Yes. I threatened him with electroshock if he even tired to show his face here." Hana said.

"Now, Dear," Yuki said, pulling Hana to sit with him on the floor "Lets not murder the poor man on his wedding day."

Hana gave Yuki a soft kiss, "If you wish, Darling."

Tohru smiled. Yuki and Hana were happy, Uuo and Haru were happy. Everyone was the happiest they'd ever been. Glancing at the clock Tohru saw it was already noon.

"Oh no! It's noon! The ceremony starts at one. We have to get ready!" Tohru shouted, running around like a headless chicken.

"Tohru," Hitori said, grabbing her shoulders "Calm down. The men are going to go get Kyo ready and the girls are going to get you ready. You will be ready in time. Do not worry."

Tohru nodded, " Alright. Ok… I am calm."

Hitori smiled, "Good girl. Come on men. We have to go suit the groom."

The men bid the ladies farewell and left them to their work.

"Ok, I will do your make-up while Hana does your hair." Uuo said, sitting Torhu at the katatsu. Tohru nodded.

"I am going to go hang your gown and veil." Kisa said, running up the stairs.

Suddenly Tohru was being plucked, and pulled, brushed and sprayed. Make-up brushes swept across her eyes and pins were pushed into her scalp. She just sat back and let it happen.

Fifty minutes later the hair and make-up on the entire bridal party was finished. Now it was time for Tohru to get dressed. She felt extremely silly, standing in the middle of her room with her friends around her, in her lingerie.

"OK, put your arms up and we will slip it over your head." Uuo said. Torhu did as ordered and a cascade of white fabric showered over her. They positioned the bust and began lacing up the back.

The dress was brilliant. White tulle and glitter net over taffeta. The neckline was sweetheart with jewel accents. A semi- cathedral train swept behind her.

Kisa smiled as she pinned the veil into Tohru's half up hair do. The veil was made of the same glitter net as the dress with jewels along the edge.

The girls surrounded her, their faces glowing. They all looked beautiful too. They wore simple tiffany blue silk gowns with chocolate brown sashes. Their hair was done to match Tohru's, as well as the make up.

"Tohru, you look beautiful." Uuo said, dabbing the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks Uuo." Tohru said, telling herself not to cry.

"Knock knock!" Came a mans voice at the door. "It is I, your faithful newly ordained minister." Ayame burst into the room in true Ayame fashion. He wore a basic tuxedo with a tiffany blue tie. Tohru had to admit that he looked extremely handsome.

"Oh Tohru." Ayame said, his air of insanity disappearing. His voice softened and he gave Torhu a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thank you Aya." Tohru said.

"Well, we better get going. The car is waiting." Ayame said, gesturing for the ladies to lead the way out the door.

The maids of honor gathered Tohru's skirt and helped her down the stairs and into the car. This was it. The next time Tohru cam back to this house she would be Mrs. Kyo Sohma.

Arriving at the Grand Hotel, Tohru was left breathless. The entire place was decked out in the tiffany blue and chocolate brown color scheme. Candles and crystal chandeliers lit the entire room. White and blue rose petals were strewn down the isle. Sheer brown ribbons were tied into bows on each chair.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Momiji asked, appearing behind Tohru.

"It does." Tohru said.

"Hitori said you should go with the girls to the room upstairs so that Kyo doesn't see you." Momiji said.

Tohru nodded "Alright. Thanks Momiji." Momiji nodded and ran back up the stairs.

Tohru gathered her skirt and walked up the stairs, attempting to take everything in. It overwhelmed every one of her senses and gave her a joyful high.

"There she is!" Kisa said, as Tohru entered the bridal suite.

"It is almost time." Hana said "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready since the day he got down on one knee and sang to me." Tohru said. Hana opened her mouth to respond but stopped when the door opened. Yuki, Hitori and Shigure stood in the doorway. They looked like three different versions of James Bond in their black on black suits. Their eyes widened when Tohru turned to face them.

"Beautiful" They said in unison.

Tohru smiled, "Is it time?"

"It is." Hitori said.

Tohru took a deep breath and nodded. Butterflies invaded her stomach and she felt light headed. It was a good feeling. A feeling that she wanted to hold onto forever.

The bridal party lined up with their escorts, Kisa and Momiji, Uuo and Haru, and then Yuki and Hana. Tohru stood with Shigure on her left and Hitori on her right. The music stared up and Kisa and Momiji began walking. A few seconds later Uuo and Haru followed. Tohru watched as they descended the grand staircase. Then Yuki and Hana began walking. Next it was her turn.

"Don't let me fall." Tohru said.

"Never." Shigure and Hitori said as Tohru looped her arms through theirs. She held her blue and white rose and calalilly bouquet allowing the brown ribbon to fall down her front.

The bridal march started and Tohru got her cue from the wedding planner. Shigure and Hitori led Tohru down the short catwalk to the head of the stairs. Looking down the isle Tohru saw Kyo. She gasped at the right of him. He was grinning from ear to ear, tugging on his black on black tuxedo. But, what Tohru noticed most of all were the tears streaking his cheeks. Her lower lip began quivering as they walked down the stairs. Noticing this Hitori leaned down slightly and whispered, "You may cry." So, Tohru did. Gentle tears of joy streamed down her face.

They reached the end of the isle and Ayame looked up, "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"We do." Shigure and Hitori said. They placed Tohru's hands in Kyo's and kissed her cheeks.

"You look beautiful." Kyo mouthed, squeezing his brides hands.

Tohru smiled as Ayame began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bond of Kyo and Tohru. To confirm their love, Kyo and Tohru have chosen to recite personally written vows. Kyo…"

Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes, his own rimmed with tears, "Tohru, I awoke this morning thinking about you and me. I was thinking about us and what we're going to be. Suddenly I felt a rush. I couldn't wait for this moment to come so that we could begin our life together. Once I was alone, with no one to call my own but then I met you. Tohru, you saved my life… Literally. Without you I would be nothing and I am the luckiest man on earth to have you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I pledge to you today to be your husband, your rock, your knight and one day, the father of your children."

Tohru wiped her eyes, it was her turn. " Kyo, I love you. I never thought that I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend, but I have. I never thought I was deserving of love but it turns out I am. When I think of the life we are going to have together I am over come with joy. I love you with everything I am and I hope to live up to every expectation you have for your wife, your queen, your rock and the future mother of your children. "

"You exceed my expectations already." Kyo whispered.

"Rings please" Ayame said, turning to the best man, Yuki. Yuki handed the rings to his brother.

Ayame handed Tohru's diamond band to Kyo and said "Kyo, place the ring on Torhu's finger and repeat after me… I, Kyo Sohma…"

Kyo slipped the ring onto Tohru's tiny finger and said, "I, Kyo Sohma…"

"Take you, Tohru Honda, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"Take you, Tohru Honda, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"I promise to love, honor and protect you…"

"I promise to love, honor and protect you…"

"Keep you in sickness and in health. In happiness and in sorrow…"

"Keep you in sickness and in health. In happiness and in sorrow…"

"And to be your one true love forevermore…"

"And to be faithful to you forevermore…" Kyo finished, fresh tears streaming down his face.

Ayame handed Kyo's diamond band to Tohru and said, "Tohru, place the ring on Kyo's finger and repeat after me… I, Tohru Honda…"

Tohru slipped the ring onto Kyo's finger and said "I, Tohru Honda…"

"Take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"Take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"I promise to love, honor and protect you…"

"I promise to love, honor and protect you…" Tohru said as the happy sobs began to consume her voice.

"Keep you in sickness and in health. In happiness and in sorrow…"

She managed to regain her voice to repeat after Ayame. "Keep you in sickness and in health. In happiness and in sorrow…"

"And to be your one true love forevermore…"

"And to be your one true love forevermore…" Tohru said, squeezing Kyo's hand so tightly she thought his fingers might break.

Ayame smiled widely, "Now that these two have professed their love to each other before God and loved ones, it is my true honor and privilege to say…"

Kyo and Tohru beamed at each other, this was it!

"That by the power invested in me by the city of Tokyo and the internet, that these two are now husband and wife. Kyo, please kiss your wife."

"My pleasure." Kyo said. He took Tohru in his arms and dipped her, pressing his lips against hers. It was tender yet passionate. Kyo stood Tohru back up and the duo turned to face their friends and family.

"May I present," Ayame said, "For the first time EVER, Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma!"

The crowd erupted into applause and Kyo and Torhu walked down the isle, headed to their reception.

Later that night, Kyo and Tohru Sohma stood in the elevator, headed up to the newlywed suite. As the doors opened Kyo scooped his wife into his arms, holding her bridal style. Tohru giggled as he walked her to their room and unlocked the door.

Rose petals blew in the breeze from the door. They were strewn all over the floor and bed. Kyo kissed Tohru "I love you, wife."

"I love you too, husband."

Then Kyo tossed Tohru onto the bed. She squealed as he jumped on top of her and kissed her neck. "Kyo… Kyyyoooo!" she cried in delight as his kissed trailed across her chest to her ear. She pushed him off of her and stood up. She pulled on the laces, loosening her dress.

"Let me change into something more comfortable." She said, as seductively as she could. Kyo nodded as Tohru disappeared into the attached living room. She slipped out of her dress and looked in the mirror. Her white lingerie hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. It was low cut lace and silk that stopped right at bottom of her rear. She fluffed her hair and went back into the bedroom.

Kyo was sitting on the bed in nothing but his tuxedo pants. He sucked in a breath at the sight of his wife. She crossed the room and straddled him, leaning down to gently nibble on his ear. Kyo felt his desire growing with every second. He had to have her and now! He flipped over so that he was kneeling over her. He smacked his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Finally." Tohru purred.

"What?" Kyo asked with a chuckle.

"I finally get to make love to my husband." Tohru said.

Kyo laughed, "And I finally get to make love to my wife."

They kissed passionately, finally free to let the night take them where ever it would.

**Authors Note: The wedding! I hope you all liked it. I have to admit that I was crying a little bit when I wrote the ceremony. And I apologize if you were expecting/ hoping for a lemon at the end. I am horrible at writing lemons so you will just have to imagine your own. Please review and be kind! I will be back with the next chapter shortly. I hope you all saw the hint in the vows as to what the next chapter is going to be about.!**

**XOXOX**

**Seraphina**


	4. Say What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**Author's Note: It is what you've been asking for! R&R and be kind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Say What?**

Tohru Sohma stood at the kitchen sink pealing potatoes for stew. Kyo was due home any minute and he would certainly be hungry.

"Hello Tohru." Yuki said entering the kitchen.

"Hi Yuki," Tohru said with a smile. " How was work?"

"Ugh," Yuki sighed, "My client is going through a rough time. Poor woman." Yuki had graduated law school early and was currently on the fast track making assistant district attorney.

"How so?" Tohru asked throwing the cubed potatoes into the stew pot.

"She is a twenty year old college student who was raped by a wanted sex offender while walking home from the library."

"Oh, I think Kyo told me about her. Her boyfriend was with her and knocked out by the attacker, right?"

"Yeah. Now they both have to testify against this guy. She is a wreck over having to face him and her boyfriend is driving himself to distraction trying to make her feel safe." Yuki took a beer out of the fridge and opened it.

"Hey rat hand me one of them." Kyo said entering the room. Kyo stood behind Tohru and snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Hello beautiful." he said

Tohru turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck she gave him a gentle kiss and smiled " I missed you."

"I will quit tomorrow." Kyo purred.

"Here stupid cat." Yuki said handing Kyo his beer. "Tohru do you want a glass of wine or something?" he asked.

Tohru made a face "No. I don't think my stomach can handle it."

Kyo looked at his wife, his face a wash of concern "Still not feeling well, Hun?"

"No. I went and saw Hitori today and he said that it sounds like that stomach bug that has been going around. He gave me a prescription to settle my stomach but he said that there isn't much that I can do but wait it out" Tohru explained pouring herself a glass of ginger ale.

"I wish there was something I could do for you babe." Kyo said kissing his wife's head.

"I will be fine. It is just a bug." Tohru said stirring the stew. "This is just about ready. Shigure is out with Mine tonight so it is just the three if us. Why don't you guys go sit and I will get this served?"

"Alright." Yuki and Kyo said with a shrug.

When Yuki and Kyo were safely out of ear shot Tohru sighed heavily. She never lied to Kyo before. She had gone to Hitori because the pain and nausea kept getting worse. She was terrified that she had cysts again. Her mother had had them and Tohru herself had one rupture on her when she was fifteen. The way she was feeling now was similar to how she felt then.

Tohru sighed again, willing herself to remain on the brightside. She was a newlywed with everything going for her. Even if the worst-case scenario played out, she wouldn't let it stop her.

Torah grabbed the stew pot and went into the dining room. Yuki and Kyo were sitting across from each other deep in conversation.

"Yeah, I spoke to Tamaki yesterday. He is really struggling. " Kyo said. " I wrote him a pass for the next two weeks."

"Is this the attack victims boyfriend?" Tohru asked.

" Yeah. Poor guy. He's really stepping up. And he still managed to write the ten page paper I assigned." Kyo said, beaming with pride. Kyo had become a very popular literary professor at University. He took great pride in his work and his students.

"Poor boy." Tohru said spooning stew into three bowls. The three sat in silence for a few moments, savoring each spoonful of Tohru's cooking. Just as she went to take another bite the phone began to ring. Tohru jumped up and picked up the phone.

"Sohma Residence?"

"Tohru, it is Hitori."

Tohru gasped, ducking deeper into the hall " Hello Hari."

"I got the results of your blood work in." Hitori said getting right down to business.

" Alright..."

"You should sit down." Hitori said.

Tohru didn't oblige. She was too terrified to move,"J... Just... Tell me..."

" Alright." Hitori sighed, "Your blood work came back positive."

Tohru's breath caught in her throat "For?"

" Pregnancy. Congratulations Tohru... You're going to have a baby."

Now Tohru was sitting. She slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. The phone fell off the table and landed on the floor with a clang.

"Really?" She whispered

"Really. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Hari."

"My pleasure Tohru." Tohru heard the phone disconnect just as Yuki and Kyo ran into the room.

"Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed running to his wife's side. He got down on his knees and looked at her. She was staring at the phone, clutched in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey," Kyo said prying the phone out of her grip and handing it to Yuki, "Who was on the phone."

Tohru looked at him. Her gaze was far away and spacey but focused on him nonetheless. "It was Hitori."

"Hitori?" Yuki said, "What did he want."

"He gave me the results of my blood test." Tohru said.

Kyo sucked in a breath, preparing for the worst "And?"

"The found something." Tohru said "Something that explains why I have been so sick."

"Which is?" Kyo said, now full on panicking.

Tohru blinked, her eyed focusing on Kyo. "A piece of you."

"What?" Kyo asked, quickly going from panic to confusion. "There is a piece of me inside of you making you sick... That doesn't make any sense." Kyo looked up at Yuki "Does it?"

Yuki didn't answer he just stared wide-eyed at Tohru. Clearly he got what was being implied. "I don't get it!" Kyo exclaimed "How can there be a piece of me inside of you making you sick. That is completely impossi-" then something in Kyo's brain clicked. He looked at Tohru who was smiling. "A piece of me is making you sick?" Tohru nodded "Is it?... Are you?... Are we?" he stammered.

"It is, I am, and we are." Tohru said. Wordlessly Kyo pulled his wife to him and held tight. Tohru could hear him attempting to choke back a sob. Looking up Tohru saw that Yuki was also tearing up.

"There are no words in any language to properly express how much I love you." Kyo said.

Tohru pulled away and looked into his eyes "I have a word."

Kyo smiled "You do? What is it?"

"Daddy." Tohru said her eyes welling with fresh tears.

Kyo looked down and placed a hand on Tohru's still flat abdomen. "Daddy. Yeah... Daddy… I like the sound of that."

"You know Kyo," Yuki said suddenly " I will bet that sitting on the floor like that isn't good for Tohru "

Kyo's eyes grew wide and he pulled Tohru to his feet. Yuki pulled Tohru to him and whispered " Congratulations Mommy."

"Thanks you… Uncle Yuki." Tohru said. Yuki smiled and shook hands with Kyo mumbling congratulations.

Later that night Kyo sat on the roof. He stared at the stars, thinking about the nine months ahead.

"Kyo?" Tohru said, climbing onto the roof " Are you ok?"

Kyo jumped to his feet and pulled Tohru up. " Baby, you shouldn't be up here. It isn't safe," he said pulling his wife to sit between his legs.

"You'd never let anything happen to me." Tohru said, snuggling against his warm chest.

Kyo sighed, "Just promise me that you won't come up here without me."

"I promise."

Kyo sighed and gave Tohru a gentle squeeze. Tohru could feel his body stiffen. "Talk to me Kyo. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I am here for you two hundred percent." Kyo said. Tohru knew exactly what that meant. That meant that he was going to keep his fears, doubts and worries bottled up inside in order to keep her at ease. "You're a liar. Don't you know that I know you better."

" Tohru," Kyo said in his gentlest voice "I shouldn't be worrying you with my issues."

"Kyo you're my husband and the baby's father. Your issues are my issues. We are in this together."

Kyo sighed and pulled a book out of his jacket and handed it to Tohru. It was called " So... You're Going To Be A Father." and had a picture of a man holding an infant.

"What is this?"

"I went and got it after dinner when you laid down for a nap. The bookstore lady recommended it." Kyo explained, blushing in embarrassment. "It says in there that I shouldn't do anything to stress or worry you because it isn't good for you or the baby."

Tohru laughed and hugged Kyo's arm " I love you."

"What?" Kyo asked "Why?"

"Because you're amazing. The day you find out we're pregnant you are buying books and preparing." Tohru said "But... Don't take what the books say so literally. Yes, I should avoid getting stressed and worried but not when it comes to you. I need you to tell me everything that you're thinking. Please… Tell me." Tohru said.

"Do you think I will be good at it?" Kyo asked.

"At being a father?" Tohru said. Kyo nodded and Tohru laughed. "Oh, babe. You are going to be an amazing father."

"How do you know?" Kyo asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. The look you get when you talk about your students. The way you are so protective of the younger Sohma's. The look you had when I told you I was pregnant. You just have the instinct in you." Tohru said.

Kyo leaned down and kissed his wife. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. "I promise you that I will be the best father I can be."

"That is all I ask." Tohru asked. She took Kyo's hand and placed it on her belly. The two sat in silence, enjoying the moment of utter joy, until the sun peaked in the eastern sky.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! A baby! Woohoo! Please excuse the crazy looking format… I just got Microsoft Word and I am still trying to figure things out. Please review!**

**XOXOX**

**Serphina**


	5. PreWhat Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Author's Note: Almost at the end! This is a long one so enjoy it! R&R and be kind. **

**Chapter Five- Pre-What Now?**

Kyo Sohma cursed the sun that awoke him. He was way to comfortable to wake up. Using his hand as a shield he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw his wife, Tohru, was sleeping on his bare chest. He smiled, basking in her beauty. She had the pregnancy glow that made her look like a celestial being. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and gently slid out from underneath her. She stirred slightly but remained asleep. Kyo softly pulled away the blanket, revealing Tohru's belly. She had to be the cutest pregnant woman he had ever seen. Her belly was perfectly round, making her look like she swallowed a basketball, yet Tohru's frame remained slender and petite.

Kyo leaned down and kissed her belly "Hi, baby." He whispered. Beneath his lips Kyo felt the baby kick in response. He smiled and straightened up, only to see Tohru looking at him. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't want to wake you."

Tohru stretched, "It's alright. I wasn't really sleeping anyway." She said, reaching her hands out for Kyo to help her sit up. She rubbed her belly and smiled "Just a few more weeks, now."

Kyo's eyes widened as he slipped out of his pajamas and into his work clothes, "I know. It's crazy isn't it? These eight months seemed to fly by."

"I know. Just think, pretty soon we will have a son or daughter." Tohru said, beaming.

"I can't wait. Finally we will know. The closer we get the more anxious I am to find out." Kyo said, searching his closet for his favorite tie. "We still need to figure out names."

"That's right! Ugh… That is the hardest part. We have to pick something good. Should be figure out a unisex name or two separate names?"

"Well," Kyo said, sitting on the bed beside his wife "I have actually been thinking about this a lot. I have a few names that I like."

"Really?" Tohru squealed.

Kyo laughed, "Yeah. Let's see… If it is a girl… I like Misaki, Ren and Tsubaki. If it is a boy… I like Daisuke, Kohaku and Hikaru."

"Those are all so great! I must say though, I think the boys name has been decided." Tohru said.

"Really? Why?" Kyo asked.

"Because Hikaru is at the top of my boy list." Tohru explained.

"Really?" Kyo asked with a smile. "What about girls names?"

Tohru blushed, "To be honest I haven't really thought about girls names that much. There are just so many. The only reason I decided on Hikaru is because I have loved that name since I was little."

Kyo nodded, "I see. Well... What do you think of the ones I said?"

Tohru stood up, deciding it was time to get dressed. "Well, what do they mean? Do you know?" She asked, picking a sundress out of the closet.

"Umm… Misaki means beautiful bloom, Keiko means blessing and Tsubaki means camellia flower." Kyo said, fastening his tie around his neck.

Tohru pulled the dress down over her head and looked at her husband, "Tsubaki means what?" she asked.

"Camellia flower." Kyo said.

Tears formed in Tohru's eyes, "That's it. If it is a girl… That is her name. It is perfect."

"Really?" Kyo asked, over joyed that Tohru understood why he picked the name. "Why?" he asked, merely attempting to prove his theory.

"Because camellias are my favorite flower." Tohru said, wiping her tears. "I carried them at our wedding."

Kyo took his wife in his arms, " I know. Why do you think I picked it?"

"You remember that?" Tohru asked, looking up into Kyo's orange eyes.

"I remember everything about that day." He said, giving her a gentle kiss. Kyo pulled away and groaned "I hate this part."

"What part?" Tohru asked

"The part where I have to go to work, therefore leaving you." Kyo explained, "I don't like it. I should be here taking care of you."

Tohru giggled, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you hate it and I wish that my maternity leave extended to you but it doesn't. Besides, your students need you."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "They're not helpless. They can take care of themselves."

"I'm not helpless either! I can take care of myself too. You are worrying to much."

"Am not!" Kyo argued.

"Alright fine, you're not worrying too much. But you still have to go to work. If it makes you feel any better, Yuki has the day off."

"Fine. I feel a tiny bit better knowing that _someone_ is here to look after you." Kyo said, as he walked out of the room with Tohru on his heels. "Just remember, no roof, no heavy pots when you're cooking, no climbing to dust, don't sit on the floor because you'll never be able to get up, no carrying the laundry basket up or down the stairs…. Better yet, no carrying the laundry basket…I will do it when I get home…. What else." Kyo said, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his briefcase.

"Kyo," Yuki said, descending the stairs and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you giving her this speech again? You just said all of this yesterday."

"Listen, rat!" Kyo shouted, "Since you have the day off I expect you to watch after Tohru. Make sure she doesn't over exert herself and gets rest. Make sure she eats and drinks often—"

"Morning, Yuki!" Tohru said, cutting off her husband's instructions.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Kyo shouted.

"Good morning to you too, Tohru." Yuki said, completely ignoring his cousin.

"You guys knock it off!" Kyo said.

Tohru stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kyo deeply. She could feel his knees bending into it, completely surrendering to her. Tohru pulled away and rested her head against Kyo's. "Go to work. I am perfectly fine and will remain as such until you get home to watch me. Alright."

Kyo gulped "Alright. I love you."

"I love you more." Tohru said. "Have a good day."

Tohru and Yuki watched Kyo walk out of the house and down the path. Just before he was out of sight he turned around and shot a death glair at Yuki. Yuki waved him off and shut the door.

"I can't wait for you to have this baby so that that stupid cat can stop freaking out every time he leaves the room!" Yuki said.

Tohru just giggled in response and looked out the window. "It is such a pretty day. Maybe I will go for a walk."

"Maybe I will go with you. I don't need Kyo chewing me out for letting you go alone." Yuki said with a laugh. "I'll go get dressed."

Tohru leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for Yuki to finish dressing. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her abdomen. "Ow. Baby! It isn't nice to keep kicking mommy." She said, rubbing the spot. She loved being pregnant, but she could do without the sharp jolts ever now and then.

"Ready? What's wrong?" Yuki said, seeing the look on Tohru's face.

"Baby keeps kicking me. Here, "Tohru said, taking Yuki's hand, "Feel." She placed his hand on the spot where she felt the pain but nothing happened.

"I guess baby is finished." Yuki said with a shrug. "Ready to go?"

Tohru nodded excitedly "Yes!"

Tohru and Yuki walked through the forest, chatting about life. Yuki had just gotten done telling her about a work issue.

"So, I tackled the guy and got his gun." Yuki said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Wow, Yuki." Tohru said, "You're like a super hero."

"That's me, Yuki Sohma, Super A.D.A." Yuki said. "So, enough about me. What is new with you?"

Tohru shrugged "Nothing really." Then she remembered the conversation she had with Kyo earlier. "Ooh! Kyo and I figured out baby names!" She said, nearly bouncing in excitement.

"You did? What?"

"Well, we like Hikaru if it is a boy." Tohru said.

"I like Hikaru. Hikaru Sohma… It sounds good."

"I know, right!" Tohru squealed. "And, if it is a girl we like Tsubaki."

"Oh, I really like that. Tsubaki Sohma… That is really lovely. What great names. Now, if only you knew the sex!" Yuki said. Yuki had always been against the surprise. He didn't like surprises.

Tohru laughed and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt another jolt. It was much stronger then a kick, something she hadn't felt before. She looked down at her belly and stopped walking.

"You alright?" Yuki said, stopping when he realized she had fallen out of step.

"I don't know. That definitely wasn't a ki… Ahh!" She cried when she felt another one.

"Tohru, what is it!" Yuki asked, stepping to her side.

"I don't know. It isn't a contract… Ahh!" This one brought her to her knees.

"Are you sure it isn't a contraction?" Yuki asked, trying not to panic.

Tohru nodded, tears forming from the pain. "It is too high up… Oh god!" she cried.

"That's it. We are going to the hospital. I will call Hitori to meet us there." Yuki said. He grabbed Tohru's arms to help her stand. As she straightened out the pain washed over her like a waterfall. She screamed and collapsed again. Yuki reached down and scooped her up bridal style. "My car isn't much farther. Just hold on." He said, running as fast as he could.

"I'm… I'm scared." Tohru said, gripping his shirt.

"You will be ok." Yuki said _I hope._

"Hello Yuki." Hitori said, as the phone connected.

"Hitori!" Yuki shouted, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal. "Something is wrong with Tohru!"

"What happened?" Hitori said, his voice dripping in concern'

"We were taking a walk and she began having pains. She said they were to high to be contractions but she was collapsed from the pain."

"Shit." Hitori growled "That sound like preeclampsia. Where are you now?"

"In the car, on the way to the hospital." Yuki said, glancing over at Tohru. She was crying and gripping her stomach. He reached over with his free hand and took hers. "Just squeeze my hand." He said.

"I will meet you there." Hitori said. Then the line disconnected. Yuki looked at his phone and speed dialed Kyo's office.

"Professor Sohma's office?"

"Professor Sohma, please." Yuki said

"Professor Sohma is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"

"No, you can get me Sohma, now!" Yuki shouted, jerking the wheel to turn.

"I apologize sir but I cannot interrupt the—"

"I need to speak to Professor Kyo Sohma right NOW! Tell him that is cousin Yuki is on the phone!" Yuki shouted. Tohru cried out and gripped his hand as another jolt of pain over took her.

"Sir, there is no need to yell…"

"Listen to me, you stupid bitch. This is a matter of life and death. Now, put Kyo on the phone!" Yuki bellowed

"Hold." Yuki waited a few moments before Kyo finally came on the line. "Yuki?" Kyo said.

"That dumb bitch needs to be fired for arguing with me!" Yuki shouted, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Done, what's happening?" Kyo asked his voice panicked.

"Something is wrong with Tohru. " Yuki said, stopping the car and running around to the passenger door. "We are at the hospital."

"Ten minutes." Kyo said "Hitomi, your fired!" Yuki heard him shout as he hung up. Yuki dropped his phone and picked up Tohru.

"Yuki!" Hitori shouted, jogging up to his cousin, Shigure close behind.

"I don't know what's happening." Yuki said, laying Tohru down on a nearby gurney.

"Tohru. What is wrong?" Hitori asked.

"The pain… It hurts." Tohru said, gripping Yuki's hand.

"Where?" Hitori asked, pushing the gurney into a vacant room.

"Upper… Here." Tohru said, pointing to the area. Hitori gently pushed gloved fingers on the spot, causing Tohru to scream in agony.

"Hari, stop!" Shigure cried "You're hurting her!"

"Tohru, put your legs in the stirrups." Hitori said, draping a blanket over her legs. Tohru did as she was told and allowed Hitori to examine her.

"As I suspected. Preeclampsia." Hitori said.

"Pre- what now?" Shigure said.

"Preeclampsia. "Hitori said, checking Tohru's blood pressure. "Yes. 140 over 70, way too high. Preeclampsia is cause by high blood pressure and protein in the urine." Hitori said.

Tohru whimpered in pain, "Make it stop, Hari." She begged.

"Tohru," Hitori said, taking her hand. "I need you to listen to me. You have severe preeclampsia, which is causing you so much pain. I am going to do an ultra sound to see how the baby is doing. If I do not like the way things look I am going to induce labor."

"No!" Tohru cried. "It is too soon."

"Tohru listen to me. If the baby is in distress we need to get it out as soon as possible. You are at 31 and a half weeks so the baby is going to be fine outside the womb."

Tohru nodded, gripping the life out of Hitori's hand. Hitori pressed the intercom button and said, "I need an ultrasound machine in here." Within seconds a nurse was wheeling in the machine.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted as he ran into the room, nearly knocking the nurse over. "What happened?"

"It's preeclampsia. Kyo… The baby might be in distress." Tohru cried, as the nurse placed the probe on her belly.

"Doctor, look at this." The nurse said, pointing to the screen.

Hitori's eyes widened as he studied the screen. "Oh lord." He said, rushing to the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kyo demanded.

Hitori didn't answer "I need an aminohook." He said to the nurse. She ran from the room and returned immediately with a tool that looked like a crochet needle. Hitori looked down and stuck it inside Tohru. After a few seconds Kyo watched in horror as Hitori withdrew the hook and a clear liquid flowed from his wife.

"What happened?" Tohru asked, feeling the water.

"What did you do Hari?" Kyo demanded.

"I had to break your water." Hitori explained. "The baby has dropped into the birth canal. I hope you have a name picked out because this baby is being born today."

Suddenly, Tohru bolted up right, screaming out in agony. This pain was worse then the other, by leaps and bounds. She felt like her insides were being ripped out.

"What's happening?" Kyo and Yuki said in unison, both panicking.

"It's a contraction." Hitori said, "Time for you to step in, Daddy." He said to Kyo.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and began doing the Lamaze breathing, "Breathe… breathe… You can do it babe. In and out. Good girl" he coached. After a few seconds the contraction passed and Tohru collapsed back onto the bed.

"Don't leave me." Tohru said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving your side until I have a baby in my arms." Kyo said.

He smiled to reassure his wife that he wasn't panicking.

He was lying, of course.

**Author's Note: Alright, let me start by saying that I am not a doctor. I know about preeclampsia because a friend of mine developed it in her third trimester and had to be hospitalized for the deration of her pregnancy. She told me that the cramping she felt was some of the worst pain she ever felt; second to actual contractions. **

**And, the whole thing about the baby being in the birth canal without the water breaking is rare but happens. It happened to my Mom when she had my sister. **

**So, obviously, baby in the next and final chapter. Pleas review and be kind. No flames! A baby is a joyous occasion!**

**XOXOX**

**Seraphina**


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN!

Dearest Readers,

I am so so sorry that this is not an update. The past month has been extremely rough for me. If you looked on my profile then you might already know what I am going to say. For those of you that don't already know… Here is the story…

At the beginning of this month I was diagnosed with brain cancer. My treatments and medications take a lot out of me. I spend most of my days trying to stay awake. I have wanted to write but it just isn't possible at the moment

As I said on my profile, if and when I feel up to writing I will. It may be tomorrow or it may be in a month. As of right now all of my stories are on a hiatus. Please forgive me for my lack of updates for the time being.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it more then you know.

XOXOX

Brooke


End file.
